Sugar High
by JessicaMee
Summary: My friends get into a bunch of trouble and meet the brothers. These stupid ghost freaks just won't die, dammit!
1. The Appearence of Sam and Dean

"I'm in love with a striper…" Erica sang.

"I hate that song," Erissa said.

"Oh my god, when I was at magic camp I met this guy and he was so cute but a jerk sometimes and once he scared me and I was like oh my god and then he laughed so I hit him he was so mean," chattered Molly.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea, we get it. But the other day I went to some weird place that no one's ever heard of and I talked to grown ups like a big girl and then I lied about a million times!"

They walked down the school hallway, talking. Then they ran into a couple of idiots named Daniel and Reid.

"Omg, I am so gay! Giggle!" said Reid.

"Ha-ha yea!" said Daniel, "And I'm really annoying!"

The Elena dissed Daniel but ended up going out with him anyway. He was butt-ugly, so naturally he was at the top of her list.

A week later Daniel realized he was gay and dumped Elena and ran off with Reid. Elena was really sad and said she was going to make muffins but never did. She ate a bunch of sugar instead and got a sugar high. An hour later she didn't care anymore and went out with someone else.

Molly spent all day on the computer and didn't do anything else except the next day she did go to bath junkie and buy 50 things.

On Monday Erica walked into school singing, "I'm in love with a striper…"

28 people turned around and shot her.

Erissa went to the mall with Elena and got really fat from all the candy Elena forced her to eat. When she saw her again, Elena said, "You're not fat, you calorie-counter!" really loud so everyone could hear. Then Erissa grabbed a little kid out of the crowd and use it to knock Elena out.

Then the police drove up and surrounded her and took her to jail.

"This isn't far, 28 people shot Erica and none of them got arrested!" she protested.

"That's because we hired them," replied the policemen. "She was really annoying the hell out of us."

The Molly found out Erica had died and celebrated by buying 50 more things she didn't need and joining 100 more roll-playing sites.

And then Elena found out and she celebrated by giving herself a sugar high and calling Erissa and freaking her out.

Then Elena hung up on her and 40 guys called afterward and asked her out. Elena said yes to all of them except one 'cause he was cute. Elena didn't like cute guys because they usually didn't want to go out with her as much and so she thought they were stuck up.

Then Erica came back from the dead as a ghost and haunted everyone by singing "I'm in love with a striper…" in their ear all day, causing several suicides.

Then Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural showed up and killed her again, but not before Dean almost died in agony of having that song stuck in his head.

Then Erissa and Molly got in a fight over Sam and Dean started watching them, but left to have a one night stand with Elena.

Erissa and Molly were about to kill each other, but Reid showed up because Daniel had dumped him for Andrew Martinez. So Sam went out with him instead. Then everyone got jealous and killed Reid.

Sam ran home and cried. "I'm cursed! Everyone around me dies!" He was going to kill himself but was too much of a coward.

Dean and Sam were gonna leave but stayed around just long enough so the author would have an excuse to put it in the Supernatural category so she could post it on fanfiction dot net.

So Dean had another one night stand with Elena then they left.

**Giggle!**


	2. The Return of Sam and Dean

**2**

It was a new year at school. Everyone was back and excited.

"Omg, I'm totally going to date Andrew and Jordan and Benton and Josiah and Alex…." one girl, Amanda Rogers, chatted with her slutty friends.

"This rocks," said Molly.

"Totally," said Elena.

"Dude…." said Erissa.

They were walking down the halls and laughing and the author was secretly advertising Fight or Die, which is a really good Supernatural story, when a song filled the halls. "Show Stoppin', show show stoppin'…."

It was out of rhythm and off-key, plus the voice was terrible. Several people feel to the ground and lay there, still.

"No!" gasped Elena.

Erissa was on the ground. "Make it stop! It hurts so bad…"

Slowly the singing died away and the world came spinning back.

"That sounds… like—like Erica…. But how is that possible?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. Dean and Sam killed her, I thought," said Elena.

Erissa pulled herself up off the floor slowly.

"Get up, you baby!" Elena nagged, and then pinched her.

"Ow! Bitch," Erissa muttered, then pulled out her cell phone and called Sam.

Molly's eyes grew wide. "How'd you get his phone number! You slutty bitch!" she yelled and tackled Erissa.

Elena rolled her eyes and picked up the cell phone.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

Elena immediately went into flirt mode. "Hello………… Sam…….." she said, dragging her words out because she thought it sounded sexy. "Waz…up? Yea………, we… think….. Erica's……. back… We're……. gonna…… need……. your……. help…."

Erissa scrabbled away from Molly, who was viciously trying to rip her eyes out, and grabbed the phone away from Elena.

"Hi Sam," she swooned.

"Hi," he said. "You still in the same place? We just finished a job. We'll be down there right away."

"Yea," Erissa said, "Yea…. Are you still gay?"

"Gay? I've never been gay," Sam replied.

"But you went out with Reid."

"That was a guy? Oh…OH! Okay. I could've sworn that was a girl… But I'm not gay."

They hang up and Dean and Sam arrived later that day, just after school got out.

Elena immediately ran up to Dean, but Dean walked right past her and went to have a one night stand with Amanda Rogers instead. She happily agreed and they disappeared for a day.

Sam walked up and Molly and Erissa raced to hug him first. Molly won because she hit Erissa in the face and knocked her to the ground. Molly and Sam hugged but then Sam came over to help Erissa up.

Erissa stuck her tongue out at Molly and Molly flicked her off.

Then suddenly Nick Hager appeared out of nowhere and started jumping up and down screaming, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Dalton got Travis pregnant!"

Everyone turned to stare at him, and within seconds men in white jackets arrived to take him away. But first he tried to steal Erissa's eraser and Sam had to beat him up to get it back.

"Holy black teeth! HOLY BLACK TEETH AND STRANGLED CANNERIESS!" he yelled as the truck pulled away with him in it.

"Okay… that was weird," said Sam.

Erissa was on the ground rolling around in laughter and the Insane Asylum people had to come back and get her, too.

Molly grinned. "Now that were alone…" she said to Sam.

But before they could start making out, though, Erica's voice came booming through the air again.

"I need a miracle, please let me be your girl."

Sam and Molly both yelled in agony.

"She's mutilating that song!" Sam yelled.

After three agonizing minutes the singing stopped and Molly and Sam lay on the ground shaking all over.

"Ow…" said Sam.

**What will happen? Dun, dun, dun...**


	3. John's Short

**2 ½**

A pause in chapters for John.

Tears.

I can't believe he died….

I wasn't expecting it till the very last episode when the finally kill the demon.

I was just starting to like him.

* * *

That stupid, unselfish bastard.

* * *

In honor of his memory… 

A small short.

* * *

Dean was 11. He followed his dad around as he packed up his things, getting ready to leave for another hunt. 

"Dean." John said. "Take care. Watch Sam. Shot first. Ask stuff later."

"Yes, Sir," Dean said.

"I'll be. Back. Soon." With that he left using a certain technique that only experts who've disappeared millions of times can master.

Dean went over and poured Sam some Spaghettios but Sam said he didn't want them and gave Dean a sad face. So Dean gave him the last of the Lucky Charms and Sam said some corny line about Dean wanting the prize.

Meanwhile…

John found the spirit and killed that son of a bitch. He shot him into pieces shouting "Die! Die you Mother—!"

Then John returned home and Dean put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Its okay."

The next day John left again and the whole thing happened all over again.

* * *

The End. 

Goodbye John.

We'll miss you.

Sort of.

* * *

Oh, and by the way, spoiler warning for the second season. 

That should probably be at the top.


	4. Killing Erica For Good

**3**

Erissa was in a small white room. She looked around, scared.

"Psst!" came a voice from the door.

Erissa walked across the room. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Nick," said the voice. "We're getting out of here."

"Sweet. How?"

Nick picked the lock and the door opened. He had Travis and Brandi with him also. Erissa stepped outside.

"How we gonna get out?" she asked.

Nick grinned. He led them to a storage closet and they all hid inside. When the janitors came to put up the tools Nick, Travis, Brandi, and Erissa beat them up and stole their janitor outfits. They put them on and walked out the front door calmly.

That wouldn't really work, but it's my story and I can do what I want.

Shut up.

"Yay! We are out!" shriek/giggled Travis.

"Monkeys!" said Brandi.

They stole a beaten up Chevy Impala and drove back to school.

Erissa saw Sam on the ground and ran towards him. She gave him a cold bottle of water and helped him sit up.

Molly glared at her. Erissa stuck her tongue out at her and then shot her when Sam wasn't looking.

Elena walked up and rolled her eyes. "Baby," she said.

Sam smiled and Erissa just started at him looking like the total dumb-ass that she was.

Elena rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Nick, Travis, and Brandi had started fire to the school.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" yelled Travis.

"Monkeys!" screamed Brandi.

"Holy black teeth and a baseball bat!" said Nick.

Elena rolled her eyes.

Dean suddenly returned smiling.

"Did you have fun?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well that one girl… what's her face, she wasn't all that great so I just drove to the nearest club. Now _that_ was fun," Dean replied.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" everyone shouted at her.

Sam gave Dean the low-down on Erica and they headed off to the graveyard to dig up her bones. They told Elena and Erissa to stay but they hid in the backseat anyway. Then Elena was a dumb ass and got them caught because she had a crazy fit and couldn't stop laughing. But they were almost to the graveyard anyway so Sam and Dean let them come.

They found the grave and began to dig it up. Elena tried to help, but almost had a heart attack after the first shovel so they let her sit out. She also threw up all over Erica's body when they uncovered it.

"Gross!" said Erissa, and then pointed to the skeleton. "Look, even her bones are fat!"

Then they lit the body on fire and Erissa started dancing around like a crazy person screaming, "Fire! Oh, Holy Fire! I love fire! It's mine!"

Sam and Dean looked at her a little weirdly, but then they remember she just escaped from the loony bin.

They replace the dirt into the hole and returned to the school, which was now burned to the ground thanks to Nick, Travis, and Brandi.

Molly was still lying on the ground with a bullet in her stomach. Sam went over to check her pulse and Erissa followed.

"She's still alive," Sam said.

Molly saw Erissa and reached out, trying to strangle her. "You shot me! I can't believe you shot me! You bitch!" she screamed, then went limp.

"Not anymore," said Sam.

Dean called the coffin and grave people. They were gonna have a funeral, but they saw the bill and freaked out.

"I am not paying that!" said both Erissa and Elena.

But before the guys with the huge black bags took her away, Sam gave Molly a soft kiss on the forehead.

**The author screams and runs away from Molly and her rath. **


	5. Leaving

**Long lime no read, eh? lol.**

**I don't own any but me and Elena who will one day be my slave. **

**4**

"It's all about the boo," whispered Travis, walking around the charred remains of the school.

"What do we do now?" asked Sam. He was talking to Dean over the hood of the impala. Erissa and Elena stood just far enough away so that the guys couldn't tell that they were listening. "We can't just leave. These girls are so clumsy that their bound to be killed the second we turn away."

"Be we can't stay here for the rest of our lives. We've got other people to save too," said Dean.

"Exactly," said Sam.

"So let's take them with us," suggested Dean.

"What?!" exclaimed Sam. "We can't do that! It's hard enough to kill these ghosts as it is without having to constantly worry about the people around you."

"Think about Sam. They could help us. They've already proven how good they are at killing things. Besides, now some hot tramp won't have to show up every episode."

"Would they want to come?" asked Sam.

"Yes!" screamed Erissa and ran up to them. "Oh my God yes!!"

Elena had come running, too, but had tripped and fell down after of her second step. To Dean and Sam's surprise, she just bounced right back up again. Literally. They stared at her in amazement.

"I have a bouncy nose," she explained.

Dean glanced around. "We better get out of here," he said.

"Good idea," added Sam.

They all filed into the impala, but as soon as they closed the doors the car was surrounded by a bunch on crazy school kids. They began rocking the car back and forth while screaming hysterics.

"Just drive," advised Erissa. "The ones blocking us are the preps, so no loss."

Dean drove.

"Don't look back!" ordered Sam, but curiosity got the better of them. Erissa and Elena turned around just in time to see several of the preps disincarnate into little dust specs. They shuddered as they settled down into their seats.

They drove for a long time. Both Elena and Erissa fell asleep. Sam tried, but the sound of Erissa talking in her sleep and Elena snoring was a little distracting.

Sam had just started to doze off when Dean slammed on the breaks and they skidded to a halt.

Both Sam and Elena were breathing hard, their eyes huge. Erissa was still asleep, even though she'd fallen off her seat and now lay on the floor.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked in alarm.

"Yeah… she—could sleep—through a hurricane," Elena replied between gasps.

"Okay." He rounded on Dean. "What the fuck, man?! You trying to kill us?!"

Dean looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Pardon the pun.

"I—I thought I saw—" he stuttered.

"Yes?" asked Sam, impatient.

"I thought I saw Molly," he said, suddenly back to normal. "I think we've got a ghost on our tails."

Erissa, who was just waking up, checked her ass to make sure there was no tail there.

Elena rolled her eyes. "So what do we do?" she asked.

Sam shook his head. "Dumb. We should've burned her."

"If she's a problem we're going to have to turn around and dust her bones," said Dean.

They stopped at a cheap hotel for the night. That's when they realized they had a problem.

"Um, who are gonna sleep in the beds?" asked Erissa.

"We could get another room," suggested Elena.

"Hell no. This place wants cash, no credit-cards, and I don't have that much money to spare," argued Dean.

"Well Dean and I won't fit in one bed together, so it's gonna have a girl and a guy for each bed," pointed out Sam.

"Come on, you can squeeze!" said Erissa.

"I repeat, Hell No!" said Dean.

"Okay, then Elena and Dean have already fucked so they can sleep in a bed together," said Erissa.

"Then you sleep next to Sam," Elena said.

"Okay."

They climbed into bed and Erissa smirked at Molly's memory.

_Ha! I get to sleep next to him! In your face Molly!_

Needless to say, the next morning at the diner down the street, a jug of juice unexplainably dumped all of its contents onto Erissa's head.


End file.
